1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of solid state physics. More particularly, this invention relates to surface acoustic wave devices. In still greater particularity, this invention pertains to a system producing interaction between an optically generated field of charge carriers in a semiconductor and the piezoelectric field in a surface acoustic wave host material in close proximity to the semiconductor. By way of further characterization, the invention relates to an arrangement whereby a two dimensional image scan of an optical image may be made by a surface acoustic wave device.